24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 10:00am-11:00am
George Mason runs into trouble when he goes to investigate a lead. Jack Bauer warns Lynne Kresge about the bombing on CTU, but is stalled by Eric Rayburn. Kim Bauer takes Megan Matheson to CTU, thinking it would be the safest place for them. Episode Guide Previously on "24" *'George Mason' advises CTU of the nuclear bomb threat and tries to escape the blast radius. *'President David Palmer' advises Eric Rayburn on the need to avoid mass hysteria by addressing the media. *'Kate Warner' speaks with Ralph Burton about Reza's terrorist connections. *'Jack Bauer' gets briefed before going undercover with Eddie Grant. *'Kim Bauer' and Megan Matheson flee the Matheson household. Megan is missing from her hiding place after an altercation between Kim and Gary Matheson. The following takes place between 10:00am and 11:00am. 10:00:00 Kim Bauer searches frantically for Megan, calling out her name. Meanwhile, Gary Matheson speaks to a police officer, telling him that Kim kidnapped Megan. Kim finally finds Megan, who tells her that she was scared and left her hiding place to try and find her. Tony Almeida calls George Mason about a lead from LAPD and asks him to follow up on it. George reluctantly agrees. Lynne Kresge briefs President David Palmer about the threat, stating that this is an actual nuclear threat. Jack Bauer, Eddie Grant, Chris, and Scott all drive towards CTU. Jack is asking questions about the job, which gives Eddie concern, and he tells Jack that all he needs to do is do his job. At that moment, Kim calls Jack to explain the situation with Gary, but Jack attempts to deflect the story and asks her again to go to Aunt Carol's, so he doesn't break character. Kim simply thinks Jack is behaving strangely, not knowing that he is working undercover, and doesn't understand why she's being asked to go to San Jose, where her Aunt Carol lives, but Jack just asks her to do ask he asks and hangs up on her. Confused, Kim calls Tony at CTU and asks for an explanation for Jack's behavior. Tony explains that Jack is on an assignment and can't be reached. Kim explains what's going on, and Tony offers to help, but the phones start encountering interference. When Eddie asks who called, Jack lies and says it was his girlfriend. Eddie reveals that they are causing interference so that the phone company will send technicians to handle the problem. Jack hides behind the van and attempts to call CTU to warn them about the bomb, but he can't cut through the interference. He then attempts to reach the President, who is currently unreachable due to the press conference. Jack gives his confirmation code and insists to the OC operator that the situation is urgent and that he speak to the President immediately. The operator instead redirects him to Lynne Kresge, so he informs her about the pending attack and hangs up before Eddie discovers him. Lynne informs Eric Rayburn about the attack on CTU, but Eric insists that they can't warn CTU for risk of blowing Jack's cover. Lynne insists that it's the President's decision, but Eric says that they have to wait until the President is in a position to hear the situation. Lynne circumvents Eric and calls Jenny, insisting to speak to him immediately. A phone company van pulls up to the phone routing station. Cam Strocker and his coworker Danny exit the van to find out what's going on. They notice that the chain has been broken and are about to radio into the dispatcher, when Eddie's van pulls up behind them. Eddie shoots Strocker's coworker and asks Cam if he wants to live. As Chris and Scott hide Danny's corpse in a ditch, Eddie instructs Cam to request an on-site systems check at CTU headquarters. 10:12:33...10:12:34...10:12:35...10:12:36... 10:16:47 Tony Almeida receives a call from Eric Rayburn instructing him to transfer all data related to the nuke to the NSA server as a precautionary measure, but insists that he only has until 11:00 to do so. Tony protests, saying that will not be enough time, but Eric insists that he do so. Tony instructs Paula to handle the transfer, doing whatever it takes to get it done. Michelle questions the request, which Tony says is just precautionary. Michelle points out that all other agencies would have received the same order, and Tony asks her to look into it. George Mason arrives at the warehouse and meets up with two LAPD officers who reported the lead. George leads them into the warehouse, which leads to a shootout and a gaseous explosion within the warehouse. George looks down and notices the radioactive materials hazard sign, and orders the area be quarantined, but it is too late-he has already inhaled the radioactive material. Kim and Megan are on the bus towards CTU. Megan asks if Kim's mother cries a lot, and Kim explains that her mother has passed away, but his father is still alive. Megan asks if Kim makes her father mad, which she answers that she does, sometimes. Megan says she always makes her father mad, but Kim explains that her father's anger has nothing to do with Megan, and that he's wrong if he indicates otherwise, and she promises to never let him hurt her again. Cam Strocker drives the van into the CTU parking garage and tells the security guard, G. Harding that a work order was called into their operations manager. Eddie tells Cam that he's doing fine, which Jack confirms. The security guard takes a look in the back of the van and questions the large number of personnel, which they explain as being part of a "big job." Harding allows them to pass. Cam tells them that there's nothing to steal in this building, and Eddie answers that they're fighting a war to retake their country. Cam asks who they are, and on Eddie's prompting, Jack answers that they are patriots. 10:25:49...10:25:50...10:25:51...10:25:52... 10:30:14 Marie brings Kate the phone to answer a call from Ralph Burton, but not without inquiring who he is. Kate deflects Marie's questions, but Marie accuses her of not giving her a straight answer. Ralph confirms that Reza has terrorist connections and that he had to alert Homeland Security, and he instructs Kate to keep her knowledge of the connection hidden. Kate protests, but Ralph warns that she would be endangering herself and her family to reveal what he knows. Kate replies that she understands. Reza and Marie ask Kate to come meet Reza's cousin, Sanjit, but Kate protests, noticably uncomfortable and retreats to another room. Marie follows her, demanding to know what's going on. Kate simply laughs and replies that she loves Marie and wants her to be happy. Marie says that if Kate will be happy for her, that will make her happy. Jenny enters the OC, and Lynne demands to know why she hasn't heard from President Palmer, and Jenny answers that he is still interacting with the press, but that she did slip him a note, and he will address the situation as soon as he is able. Eddie and Chris enter the building to set the charges. Meanwhile, Jack handwrites a note warning the CTU staff of the situation while Cam sits in the back, both his hands and his mouth duct taped. 10:36:40...10:36:41...10:36:42...10:36:43... 10:41:06 George calls into CTU to brief Tony about the warehouse explosion while removing his clothes for decontamination. Tony lets him know about the request for the NSA data transfer, which George assures him is just standard procedure. But Tony informs him that, in fact, CTU is the only agency they've asked to transfer data. George ends the call abruptly upon insistance of HazMat personnel, which prompts Tony to ask if George is okay. George ends the call and proceeds to be hosed down for decontamination purposes. Paula and Michelle talk in the restroom about the impending threat. Paula expresses her concern for her friends and family and all the people she grew up with. Michelle tries to reassure her that there are many factors involved in who will be affected by the explosion. Eddie, Chris, and Scott continue their work within CTU and set the timers to explode. Jack finishes his note, and then unties Cam and instructs him to hide under a nearby van and then pass his note to Tony. When Jack states that he works for the government, Cam becomes hostile, shouting angrily at Jack for letting the men kill Danny. Jack tells him that he has to cooperate, or Eddie and his associates will kill him, and that the lives of everyone in the building depend on him. Cam manages to hide before Eddie returns, and then Jack injures himself to make it look like there was a struggle. Eddie asks for an explanation, and Jack brushes off Cam's escape. Eddie complains, but Jack blames the escape on Chris. Eddie simply tells everyone to get in the van so they can drive to a safe distance before the bomb explodes in seven minutes. Once they've left, Cam leaves his hiding place to deliver the note. Kim and Megan arrive just as the van exits. Kim assures Megan that they are safe just as the bomb timer ticks. 10:49:26...10:49:27...10:49:28...10:49:29... 10:53:52 The van drives off, and Chris once again complains about Cam's escape. Eddie tries to calm him down. Lynne is on the phone complaining that the press conference has ended, but she still has heard nothing from President Palmer. She interrupts herself when Palmer arrives at the O.C. and goes to address him herself. Eric tries to stop her, and Lynne realizes that he is the one that blocked the President from speaking to Lynne. Eric says that he spared the President from a difficult decision, but Lynne counters that he was not elected to make that decision. Upon noticing the two arguing, Palmer asks what the situation is, when Lynne finally reveals about the attack on CTU. Eric reveals that the argument was whether or not to inform CTU, and Palmer decides that CTU must be warned as he chides Eric. Michelle tells Tony about Cam's note, and Tony realizes that this is the reason why NSA ordered the data transfer and orders an immediate evacuation just as he receives the call from Lynne. Tony chastises Lynne for not informing them sooner, but Lynne insists that they end the discussion and proceed with the evacuation immediately. Kim and Megan are redirected outside of the building for the evacuation, and told that their meeting with Tony will have to wait. Meanwhile, Paula is rushing to finish the data transfer, but Tony pulls her away to leave the building. The bombs go off in the building as people try and take cover. In the garage below, people who are injured or dead fall around survivors who are frantically trying to escape, including Kim and Megan. Eddie's van drives off to a location where they can watch the explosion safely. As they watch the explosion, they congratulate each other. Eric receives the call and informs Palmer about the successful attack on CTU. Split Screen: President Palmer stands with his advisors, lost for words. Kim rushes Megan away with the other evacuees. Jack watches the cloud of smoke, horrified. The HAZMAT technician walks over to speak to George Mason. The technician informs George that he inhaled lethal levels of radioactive plutonium, and that he has between a day and a week to live. 10:59:57...10:59:58...10:59:59...11:00:00 Memorable Quotes * HazMat technician: I need 'all' your clothes off. * George Mason: And you're not even going to buy me dinner? * Jack Bauer: (Referring to a call from Kim, his daughter, and trying to hide that it was her.) That was my girlfriend. I asked her to pick something up for me. She just doesn't listen! * Cam Strocker: Who are you people? * Eddie Grant: Tell him, Jack. * Jack Bauer: We're patriots. * Cam Strocker: You going to kill me too? * Jack Bauer: Not today. * Kim Bauer: I'm never going to let him hurt you again. Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest Starring * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Skye McCole Bartusiak as Megan Matheson * Billy Burke as Gary Matheson * Timothy Carhart as Eric Rayburn * Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge * Sara Gilbert as Paula Schaeffer * Laura Harris as Marie Warner * Phillip Rhys as Reza Naiyeer * John Terry as Bob Warner * Tamlyn Tomita as Jenny Dodge * Sal Landi as Sgt. Arroyo * Scott Allan Campbell as Hazmat Doctor Porter * Antonio David Lyons as Cam Strocker * Douglas O'Keeffe as Eddie Grant * Jimmi Simpson as Chris * Jim Abele as Ralph Burton Co-Starring * Maurice G. Smith as CTU Security Guard * Ben Koldyke as Officer * Addie Daddio as O.C. Operator * Kevin Beard as Officer Barber (uncredited) Background Information and Notes Day 203 203